


Theatre Surprise

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy had just arrived. The limo pulled up to the red carpet, he opened the door, heard the screams of all the fans, smiled, and then fully stepped out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatre Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy had just arrived. The limo pulled up to the red carpet, he opened the door, heard the screams of all the fans, smiled, and then fully stepped out. He turned his attention to the flashing cameras first, looked ahead and saw Dominic. Wearing a black suit, complete with eyeliner and the tilted hat. He saw Dom working the cameras, every wink he gave to the fans, the louder they screamed. He smiled and walked ahead to catch up to him. He tapped him on the shoulder. Dom whizzed around, blue eyes meeting green ones, Dom grinned widely and hugged Billy.

“Hey mate! When’d you get here?” he shouted over the screams. Billy laughed and nodded towards the red carpet, signalling to keep walking. They stopped once in awhile, side by side, letting the paparazzi get the pictures they wanted. “I got here 5 minutes ago” responded Billy. Dom nodded and looked on at the cameras. They walked into the lobby of the theatre, the screams finally. They walked into the cinema, when Dom grabbed Billy’s hand and pulled him a little further away from the rest of the gang. Billy gave him a questioning look, when Dom finally stopped and plunked down into the seat.

“Sit down,” Dom pulled Billy down. “Why are we sitting so far?” Dom looked around, and then leaned towards Billy. “I just wanted us to be alone.” He whispered. Billy smiled as Dom settled back down into his seat. The crowd chatter began to die down when the lights dimmed and the movie began to start. Billy was just getting into the movie when Dom placed a hand on Billy’s knee and squeezed when they both appeared on the screen. Dom lifted his hand away to brush his nose or something and put his hand back on Billy’s leg, slightly brushing the inside of Billy’s thigh.

Billy flinched, he felt himself getting hard. Dom, not moving his head, glanced at Billy and felt him try and shift in his seat. Also he noticed the bulge that had formed. Dom smiled ‘Interesting bulge you’ve formed there, Mr. Boyd’ he thought and smiled. Billy felt Dom’s hand shirt upward slowly, then cover the bulge. Billy gasped quietly when Dom leaned in towards him and said “Fancying anyone in particular, aren’t you Billy Boy?” Billy looked around, seeing if anyone was watching them, but they all seemed fixed to the movie. Billy leaned in and said “Well there is a certain bloke I’ve been looking forward to shagging.” And settled back into his seat. Dom’s hand, still covering Billy’s groin, was lightly rubbing Billy. He was getting hard in his pants when he got an idea.

He expertly unbuttoned and unzipped Billy’s pants and put his hand inside. Billy gasped, hoping no one heard that, when Dom started rubbing him through his boxers. Billy shifted slowly in his seat when Dom heard his breath hitch. Dom slowly put his hand inside Billy’s boxers and rubbed up and down the shaft. Billy shifted once again and stammers “Ah…oh… Dom, wait…” Billy looked around once more. “Oh god….oh yeah….public ah…people….oh shit...looking…ohmyfuckinggod!” he hissed. Dom smiled to himself and kept going. He himself was aching in his pants. He needed release from this so he leaned towards Billy and whispered, “Meet me in the bather in 5 minutes.” Slipped his hand out of Billy’s trousers, causing Billy to whimper in response, got out of his seat and headed to the bathroom.

Billy watched Dom leave, buttoned his pants, took a couple of breathes, waited 5 minutes, then quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom, unaware that 2 pairs of eyes were closely watching. He arrived in the front of the bathroom, was about to open the door, when it swung open and he was grabbed and shoved against the coldness of the tile wall. Dom’s body was pressed against Billy, pinning him so he couldn’t move. Dom crushed his lips onto Billy and slipped his tongue inside. He pulled back and said in a husky voice, “You know babe, you really know how to make a guy want it bad.” Billy grinned and replied, “Well what can I say, I do have that Scottish charm.” Dom grinned back and kissed him again. Billy groaned into Dom’s mouth and thrust against his mid section, rubbing their bulges together. Dom pinned Billy’s hands up above his head, he rubbed against Billy’s bulge using his knee. Billy moaned, thrust harder and started to grind against Dom’s leg. Billy pulled back from the kiss, “If you don’t let my arms go, I’m going to go crazy.” He growled into Dom’s ear and starting sucking and nipping at Dom’s neck. He felt Dom grin, when he whispered, “Beg me,” he pulled back and looked at Billy straight in the eyes. Billy saw grey eyes filled with lust, and then captured Dom’s mouth into his. Tongues entangled for a minute, when they both broke apart, gasping for breath.

Billy put his other leg between Dom’s and rubbed back and forth. Dom made a low groan in his throat and said, “Words Bill, I need to hear words.” And thrust against Billy. “Oh shit” Billy groaned. “Please…let me….need to feel you…oh fuck,” Billy got irritated, acted quickly and Dom soon found himself pinned against the wall. He blinked with a total look of confusion on his face. Billy smiled coyly, replying, “I begged as much as I could, you’ve teased for too long,” and swiped Dom’s lips with his tongue, before going for a full plunge inside. His hands busied themselves with Dom’s pants when he said against Dom’s lips, “Now it’s my turn to hear you beg.” And shoved his hands into Dom’s trousers and found that Dom wasn’t wearing any underwear. ‘Typical Dom,’ thought Billy. “I see you came prepared and had this whole thing planned.” He grabbed Dom’s length and stroked. Dom gasped, arched his back and closed his eyes at the friction. “Oh my fucking god…oh ya….shit…Bills...don’t stop...” he thrust harder into Billy’s hand. “That’s it Dommie…beg…plead...” Billy kissed him again, dropped to his knees, pushed Dom’s pants down to his ankles and then wrapped his hand back around Dom’s shaft. He leaned forward, licked the pre-cum off the swollen head, before wrapping his lips around the shaft and went down. “Holy son of a bitch,” Dom gasped, “Shit Bills…no stopping….oh god….ah shite,” Dom had a hand in Billy’s hair, thrusting into his mouth. He felt Dom quivering underneath his finger tips and sensed that Dom was close to climax, he replaced his mouth with his hand and milked faster.

“Come on Dommie…come for me...” Dom thrust harder, hands grappling to find anything he could get his hands on to so he wouldn’t fall over. “Oh god…Billy…gonna come…oh god.” He arched and gasped with he felt the warmth of Billy’s mouth surround his swollen cock. Dom felt the heat building up at the pit of his stomach and then…release flooded his body. He came in Billy’s mouth, Billy gagging at first, contracted and relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed each spurt that Dom released. Billy cleaned up Dom’s cock with his tongue before coming back up and kissing Dom thoroughly. Dom moaned into the kiss, tasting his slight saltiness of his cum in Billy’s mouth. “Mmm…that was…really, really good...” he wrapped his arm around Billy’s waist, pulled him close while the other hand worked at Billy’s belt.

He leaned in and whispered, “But I need to return the favour.” He kissed Billy full on the lips, when he saw two figures standing in the bathroom door, smiling coyly. Dom’s eyes widened and he tapped Billy on the shoulder. “Uhm…Billy?” Billy looked up at Dom when he heard 2 sets of hands clapping; he quickly turned around and found Orlando and Elijah standing there. Orlando spoke first, “Well, very nice show, I must say.” Elijah spoke next. “We wondered why you guys were gone for half and hour.” Orli looked Billy and Dom up and down, put an arm around Elijah’s waist and asked with a smile, “Mind if we join you?”

xXxEndxXx


End file.
